reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Fleeting Joy
Fleeting Joy is a mission in Red Dead Redemption 2. Mission overview Arthur is reunited with the gang at Lakay. Milton arrives with his Pinkertons, and attacks the camp. Story After Arthur finds the letter from Sadie at Shady Belle, he heads to the location described in the letter near Lakay. Upon arrival, he is greeted by the others and given a drink. Sometime later, Micah Bell and Javier Escuella arrive off screen, followed by Dutch, shocking the rest of the gang, with Abigail immediately telling him that John had been arrested and sentenced to hang. She also tells him that they stole the bodies of Hosea and Lenny from the morgue and buried them, while Strauss says that it is mostly due to Sadie that the rest of the gang managed to survive the ordeal. Finally, Bill Williamson enters with evident frustration, saying how he asked everywhere where to find the gang. Almost immediately afterwards, the reunion is cut short as the Pinkertons descend upon the camp, with Agent Milton telling the gang to surrender, and then deciding to fire a machine gun at the gang. To combat this, Sadie tells Arthur to follow her, saying that there is a trapdoor somewhere that they can use to flank the Pinkertons. The pair do so, and begin a counterattack on the Pinkertons, who set fire to the village. During the fighting, Bill helps Arthur and Sadie fend off the attack, while Arthur eventually mans the machine gun, swirling it around and gunning down the Pinkerton attackers, eventually causing a Pinkerton retreat. Afterwards, Dutch thanks Arthur for his help in fending off the attack and expresses concern over Arthur's coughing, while the latter dismisses it as nothing. Abigail reminds Dutch that John is in prison, only to get a flustered response from Dutch, who says that it isn't the right time. Realizing that Dutch doesn’t want to help, Abigail turns to Arthur and Sadie, begging them to rescue John instead. The pair agree, and Sadie asks Arthur to meet her in Saint Denis in the near future. Gold Medal Objectives * Kill 2 Pinkertons during the Dead Eye ambush. * Get 5 headshots with the Gatling Gun. * Get at least 70% accuracy with the Gatling Gun. * Complete the mission without taking any health items. Deaths * Numerous Pinkertons - Killed by the Van der Linde gang during the assault. Video walkthrough File:Red_Dead_Redemption_2_-_Mission_64_-_Fleeting_Joy_Gold_Medal File:RDR2 PC - Mission 62 - Fleeting Joy Replay & Gold Medal Trivia *Although this mission takes place at a hideout, Molly O'Shea, Mary-Beth Gaskill, Karen Jones, Josiah Trelawny and Jack Marston are absent. They are unlikely to be on the floor above, due to it being such a small space, unless they are all huddled in the corner that cannot be seen. It's impossible to tell since the ladders are not usable. *At the end of the mission, Micah can be seen subtly killing an injured Pinkerton agent with a knife. Given how Micah is later revealed as the Pinkertons' informant who almost certainly gave the Pinkertons the location of the hideout, it is likely that he did so in order to stop the Pinkerton from revealing anything. *If the player alerts the Pinkertons before going through the trapdoor of the other house with Sadie, Dutch will shout for Bill and Micah to "get out there and help them", and their markers on the mini map can be seen going out to fight. Despite this, the mission fails immediately afterwards. *Dead Eye Targeting's fatal region highlights unlock when Arthur initiates combat. *Arthur's eyes become swollen following this mission. They remain like this for the rest of his missions. *In the gameplay trailer, Arthur has a more healthy appearance rather then a sick and underweight appearance. This was presumably done to avoid any spoilers. Navigation es:Alegría efímera de:Vergängliche Freude Category:Redemption II Missions